Amnesia
by princessallii
Summary: Chat hits his head during battle and finds himself falling in love with you all over again.


**Authors note: this one shot takes place in a moment in time when Chat loses his memory from a hard hit on the head and falls in love with the reader all over again. :') I hope you enjoy it! ;; (highkey really dont like this but if you do h0llA)**

After you leave school one day you noticed that Adrien wasn't at your locker and he wasn't at the stairs to walk you home either. You huffed a bit and shrugged thinking maybe he had gotten sick and went home early. Though, if he did you'd think he would have texted you to tell you to go on without him but- no text either. You thought about it and kept trying to calm yourself from worrying but alas, you worried yourself sick. You walked home by yourself and decided to try and draw and work on some anatomy when you got home to calm your nerves.

It was about 4 o'clock when you heard a loud crashing noise outside your apartment, you went to your window to see Chat and Ladybug fighting against a bunch of animals? He wasn't at school because he was fighting crime, typical. One of them was a black leopard that had a bracelet on, you didn't too much understand but you did know that Chat was in a tight spot and Ladybug couldn't help him because she was pinned as well. You yelled for him to no avail of his attention as he was too far away. You quickly ran through your apartment and ran out of your complex as fast as you could, running to the bridge across from your home to where Chat was hanging on the side.

"Hey, you big ugly animal!" You waved your hands at the now transformed gorilla to get his attention.

"_! What are you doing?! This isn't safe, get out of here!" He struggled to hold on as the gorilla was trying to knock his hands from grip.

"How about come after me instead?! C'mon!" The animal turned into a type of bird that you'd see in a zoo and began to fly toward you. You ran as fast as you could hiding in some bushes behind a building before he could see where you went, giving Chat some time to breathe. He pulled himself up and onto the side of the bridge sighing a bit of relief. He chucked and looked in the direction you ran.

"What would I do without her saving my ass so often? I'm the super hero here, yet she always saves me? Pathetic." He looked up to see an escaped rhinoceros barreling toward him at full speed. Before he could move it was too late, the rhinoceros hit him with all of its strength and sent him flying into the river below the bridge. Before your very eyes, your beloved went over the side and you heard a hard smack against the waters surface. You knew a fall into water like that was as like hitting concrete; your heart sank. You watched the rhino leave from the side of the bridge and you took that chance to run to him. At full speed you ran to the bridge side and dove headfirst in after him. Yeah, he could probably swim but not if he was unconscious- You dove in and opened your eyes under the waters surface, seeing a Chat floating in the light water at a stand still. As beautiful as the sight was, he needed you. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, you even saw a flow of blood in the waters current from his ear- that's where you lost your shit. You swam to him as quickly as your could and pulled him to the surface in your panicked state. Pulling him from the water and onto the nearby shore of embankment. You wasted no time in yelling out to anyone on the bridge or street to help you. Screaming and crying all at once you were in a complete panic attack. You needed him alive, you couldn't do anything except hold his head and rock with him, screaming, holding his bleeding ear with your top and crying. Bleeding out of the ear can mean brain trauma if not death, and his death was not something you would ever be mentally ready for. Soon some people swarmed you while with him, helping, calling Emergency numbers and all- at that point you blacked out from the anxiety of the situation.

You woke up in your room. You were dazed and confused at what day or what time it was. But quickly remembering and realizing what happened prior to your blackout, you grabbed your phone and called Adrien to have no answer. You jumped out of your bed and quickly ran outside to see Chat again- fighting another enemy- as if nothing happened? You were very distraught and confused so you yelled out to him.

"Chat!" He stopped running and looked at you with a blank stare, he then smiled and waved with a little flirty wink. You smiled and waved back but also felt a little off. Normally if Chat is fighting crime he would normally make time to come and give you a kiss or at least touch your hand if he had time but this time, he didn't even try. Once the enemy was defeated and cured of their akuma, you ran over to Chat who was waving to citizens in awe of him and taking pictures. You ran up and gave him a big hug with a kiss on the cheek, smiling to him.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you, babe." You were trying your best to act natural, maybe you were just being weird about it all. But as he stood there he eventually kinda pulled your hands off of him in a nervous way with a slight blush on his cheeks looking around.

"Wow little lady, thank you. You sure are a cute one, huh? You got a name? Oh but where are my manners, Princess?" He got down on one knee and said in a sweet flowing and smooth voice. "I'm Chat Noir~" He grinned and winked as your heart sank and your mouth went from your beaming smile to an expression of your world collapsing inward.

"C-Chat, it- it's me. _. Do you not remember? I-I'm your girlfriend- Remember?" You leaned toward him as the crowd of people continued to grow and you heard beeping coming from his miraculous in his ring.

"Ah, _. The name of a true princess- Wait, did you say girlfriend? Now, I think I'd remember if a sweet thing like you were my girlfrien-" He heard the beeping in his miraculous get louder and he quickly held his hand and pat your shoulders, "I must go now Princess, here, call me sometime would you? I'd love to hear about this whole 'girlfriend' thing you mentioned. Gotta go." He gave you a sliver of paper with his number on it. He quickly ran through the crowd of people and up across rooftops leaving you there with paparazzi and other citizens yelling at you.

"Are you and Chat Noir really together?!"

"Miss, what is your name?"

"Where do you go to school?"

"Are you and Chat really together? How could he like such a girl like you? Its not fair!"

"Please Miss! For the news and people at home! Do you know Chat Noir personally?"

You simply walked through the crowd of people and as they followed you. You ran home as tears flew off your cheeks, its almost as if- you've been dumped by a boy with amnesia. You went home and ran to your room, throwing yourself to your bed and as cliche as it was, you ended up crying until you fell asleep. You were /not/ going to school tomorrow just to see Adrien and have him not even know who you were. You didn't understand what was going on but you knew something had happened to him when he fell into that river for him not to remember you like this. Adrien has known you for years before all of this- so why? How did you even end up home? Who took you there, what was happening? You shook your head and buried your head in your pillow and fell asleep with tears still soaking everything.

Your prince, your little love, he was gone just like that.

You slept your day away and when you awoke it was about 1 in the morning. You woke up with swollen eyes and blurred vision. Looking at your phone to still see no messages you sighed to realize this was no dream but a reality that you dreaded the most to be true.

You got up and rubbed your eyes, walking out of your room and slipping on some shoes to get out of your room and the apartment for some fresh air. The second you walked out you were bombarded with a dark figure who suddenly had you pressed against the wall of your apartment complex. His arm extended out over your shoulder, pinning you against the building with no escape. You couldn't see too well so you just assumed the worst.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you whatever you want just pl-!"

"Hurt you? Now, why would I hurt such a sweet little Princess?" You felt the boy tip up your chin to see him properly and as he did, tears welled up in your eyes. It was Chat.

"C-Chat? What- What are you doing here?" Tears fell from your eyes as you spoke and he gently wiped them from your eyes.

"I was just around and decided to drop by- I put a tracker on your shoulder earlier so I could find you, if we're being honest here, tch." He grinned and purred his words a bit. "Now Princess, why are you crying? Is there something I can do?" You shut your eyes tightly and hugged him with a force in your step as he stumbled back but caught you and held you close. "Just a hug is fine?" You nodded and he smiled, holding you closely.

"Do- Do you really not remember?"

"Remember what, Princess?" You sighed and tears fell more against your cheeks. You shook your head and looked up to him. You sighed and shook your head, letting your head fall again.

"Nothing."

"Hey Princess." He tipped your chin up again and leaned his nose against yours. "You know why i came to you, dont you?"

"I-I do not." Your teary eyes looked at him with the sweetest of expressions. He leaned down to your ear and purred,

"Because i feel like we had an instant connection, love at first sight type thing- if you believe in that kind of magic that is." He grinned and nuzzled your cheek with a small mew. Your face heated up and you jumped up to him, holding his cheeks and kissed him. You missed his sweet soft lips against yours, missed his little expressions and voices. He blushed a bright color, but didn't protest, instead holding you around your waist and kissing you back as well. Once you pulled back with your half lidded eyes, you came back from your tiptoes and held him close, noses touching. Without a word, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him up through your apartment at light speed.

"W-Woah now, Princess is this real- Wah-!"

"Listen to me, please. Don't think I'm crazy." He stopped his protesting and let you drag him as you pulled him up to your room and to your bed.

"Oh wow, I'm in the Princess' room! This is so exciting and-"

"Chat." He stopped his excitement and came and sat on your bed in front of you where you pat.

"Hear me out please." You sighed and looked at him taking a huge breath. "My name is _ _. I am your girlfriend and have been for some time now. You asked me out in such a way I never excepted- I know so much about you and you know so much about me. I don't want to do anything too serious until I'm ready and you're okay with that. And- I love you- more than I've ever loved anyone. You treat me right, you take care of me, you listen to me, we do sneaky things, we have fun. We are goals to some kids at school. You-" You took his hand and took off his miraculous ring. He quickly pulled back his hand, making the process easier for you.

"P-Princess wai-!" As he transformed back to Adrien and his face showed pure terror.

"Your name is Adrien Agreste, you are local superhero of Paris and you love me too. We've been through hell, and we're strong." You placed his ring back in his hand with Plagg laid out on the bed. His eyes widened and he blinked a bit, in awe of the situation and flood of information. "Please don't be upset with me." You took your fist and punched him hard on the forehead, knocking him back onto the bed. His eyes shut tightly as he held his head then looked up at the ceiling, he quickly sat up and yelled,

"Ow! Geez! What was that for _?! -  
Wait, _, what happened? Why am I here, it's late, isn't it? Oh shit! I gotta go, Father will be looking for me-" You grabbed his hand and pulled him into your chest as he tried to get up to leave.

"Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard?"

"Hm?" He just looked at you confusingly with the cutest expression. You shook your head and chuckled.

"Hey- When you fell into the river a couple days ago, did you happen to hit your head?"

"Hmm, yeah, I think so. I remember falling in the river and hitting the bottom- but after that I don't remember." You pet his head a bit and smiled. "Oh! I do remember rolling over when i was on that embankment, there were lots of police and emergency crew, I saw Alya and Marinette carrying you away but I was too weak to do anything, then i blacked out again i guess. Im pretty sure i woke up in the hospital with a couple gauze in my ear, turns out I just busted my eardrum, but after that i was good to go and went home. Why?" You realized, nodded and smiled, shaking your head.

"No reason, everything is alright. Won't you stay over?"

"Father will be looking for me-"

"He deserves to worry."

"Heh, I can't say i disagree with you. I think i will in that case- anything for you, Princess." he kissed your head and you pulled him into bed with you. You two slept the rest of your night away, skipping another day of school of course. Yeah you'll have a lot to make up, but at least you have your little love back in your arms once again.

Although the next day Adrien woke up with a massive migraine and you had to take care of him- you really must've hit him hard.

 **God bless I hope this was nice for you guys, I wrote it on impulse after watching episode 16 yesterday geez. Please tell me if you liked it, I really enjoy feedback! ;;**


End file.
